


The Grey to Our Black

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cock Piercing, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Insults, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mistress, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Painplay, Piercings, Punishment, Riding Crops, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Strap-Ons, Tentabulges, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The auspistice of a kismessisitude as fiery as the one between Terezi and Vriska needs to be tough, strict and not afraid to be cruel to be kind. It's a good thing they've got Jade, for them and the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey to Our Black

The apartment was unusually quiet when Vriska turned the key in the lock and walked in. No TV, no noise from the kitchen. No - thank heaven for small mercies - sound of Mistress Jade's abominable flute playing. It was impossible to tear that bitch Terezi away from her stupid law dramas, so that could only mean one thing. Either they were out, or...

Ah yes. The door to what the three of them only half-jokingly referred to as the dungeon was slightly ajar. Vriska approached it with some trepidation. Someone was in for an uncomfortable afternoon, and it might well be her. She didn't recall doing anything recently to piss off Jade, but it was entirely possible that her mistress had just decided she needed some punishment. She and Terezi had indulged in a particularly noisy and violent hatefuck the other night, which had ended with Terezi forced into submission and ridden until she'd fallen unconscious. Maybe that had tipped the blackrom needle a little too far in Vriska's favour.

Through the gap in the doorway, Vriska heard Jade humming to herself, backed by a low whimpering that stopped the moment she pushed open the door and stepped through. The lights were low, and it took a moment for Vriska's eyes to adjust and her night vision to kick in.

Terezi was there, naked and shackled face first to the wooden cross that rested against the back wall. Vriska breathed a silent sigh of relief, and wondered what Terezi'd done to deserve it. Not that she minded. Terezi would never show too much weakness in front of her kismesis, but Vriska never missed an opportunity to admire the sight of her rival stretched into taut immobility. Jade had adjusted the restraints so they were at their farthest limit, splaying Terezi out as though she was being racked. She was on tiptoes, her legs were quivering ever so slightly, and there were a few beads of sweat gathering on her back. Vriska watched the muscles of her back twitch and tremble under the strain and licked her lips. 

And there was Jade, their auspistice/mistress. Their auspistress. Only her firm hand kept Terezi and Vriska's kismesissitude from erupting into outright murder, and the trolls respected and adored her for it, even if they did sometimes chafe at her control over their relationship. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg over the other, swinging her foot to and fro. She never bothered with the traditional accoutrement of a dominatrix: no corsets or harnesses or long black boots, just her usual shorts and t-shirt. It enhanced rather than detracted from her sense of dominance. You're here for my benefit, the outfit said. I'm not putting on a show for you.

Jade looked up and smiled at Vriska, who immediately dropped to her knees and kowtowed, pressing her face and her horns into the carpet. The ultra-thick pile served as soundproofing, along with the foam panels covering the walls and ceiling.

"Hey Vriska!" Jade said. "Don't bother with that right now. We've got work to do."

Vriska got up and looked at Jade, waiting for her orders. With her big green eyes and geeky round glasses, Jade looked far too cute to be anything close to cruel. But her innocent face hid a mean streak a mile long, and Vriska knew it was always best to let her speak first.

"She was bad," Jade said, nodding in Terezi's direction. "She broke my favourite mug."

Full of vicious glee, Vriska asked "Are we going to puniiiiiiiish her, mistress?"

“Yep! I got her all warmed up for you.” Vriska noticed the teal stripes across Terezi’s arse. “Let me see what you can do.”

Vriska didn’t even bother to conceal the malicious glee in her voice. “Thank you, mistress.” 

She strutted over to the rack where they kept their collection of whips, floggers, crops and canes, and selected a swishy, flat-tipped riding crop. Twirling it between her fingers, she went and stood behind Terezi, grabbed her by the hair, yanked her head back and hissed into her ear. 

“I’m going to enjoy thissssssss.” She forced Terezi’s head up again, grinding her face against the wall. “Bitch.”

Terezi struggled against Vriska’s grip, trying to twist her head around and spit at her. Failing that, she just growled. “Do your worst, spiderwhore.”

The instant the words were out of her mouth Vriska cracked the crop over her buttocks, raising a pair of livid welts over the marks Jade had already inflicted. Flurry upon flurry rained down on her; she winced, she groaned, she tried to dodge the strokes, but not once did she scream or cry, not once. Terezi hated Vriska far too much, and to whimper would prove herself weak. No matter what Vriska did, she’d never break. No matter the tricks the blueblood employed: the feeble swats followed by the forceful, the gentle trails traced across her thighs followed by the terrible stabbing sting, no matter what, Terezi never screamed. The whip’s cruel tip found the lips of her nook where it lashed and slashed, leather biting flesh. She screwed her eyes shut, blinking back tears, while Vriska’s crop kept up its horrid work and set her bulge’s sheathe ablaze with pain. No screams, and Vriska, seething in her rage, applied the whip with a berserker's strength and blackrom passion, lust and hate combined. Terezi weathered it, still resolute, ‘til Vriska’s arm fell limply to her side.

Terezi laughed. “Heh, is that all you got?”

An animalistic snarl rose in Vriska’s throat, and she raised the crop high, only for Jade to slide off the the bed and pluck it from her hand.

“You’re not doing it right,” she said. “She hates it when you do this.” In one smooth swing, Jade brought the crop whistling up between Terezi’s legs, to land with deadly accuracy and a solid smack right on the softest part of Terezi’s nook.

Terezi shrieked: high and loud, as though she was being torn apart. She screamed out her pain, humiliation and anger, neutralizing it all in one primal yell until her voice petered out and she dissolved into a fit of sobbing coughs. That was Jade’s function. She was a safety valve. Terezi couldn’t scream for Vriska, any more than Vriska could for Terezi, but they could scream for their mistress without losing face. Without her, all that fiery, attractive, longing hate they had for one another would grow until they were building and toppling empires over each other.

Jade rubbed Terezi’s back and cooed soothing words to her as she cried herself out. Vriska stood by, impotently grinding her teeth, torn between delight at seeing her rival so reduced and annoyance that she hadn’t been the one to do it. Terezi sobbed the last of her sobs and slumped against the cross, sniffling. Jade handed the crop back to Vriska.

“See? Nothing to it.”

She turned away, and Vriska muttered an imprecation. Jade snapped her head back. “What was that?”

“Nothing, Mistress.”

Jade smiled like a shark and went back to the bed, watching and waiting for Vriska’s next gambit. She got her answer when Vriska stepped back behind Terezi, pressing close to her. “Still think you’re tough, mmmmmmmm?”

“Tougher than you, hehehe.”

“I know what you won’t be able to resist.” She ran her hand down Terezi’s hips, round to her crotch, questing around for her bulgesheath and the little addendum that she knew poked from it. She found what she was after, curled her finger through it and pulled.

Both of them had bulge piercings: slim silver rings through the very tips of their tentacular pseudococks. They’d gotten the the procedure and the piercings themselves at Jade’s expense and insistence, to mark them as her own without the need for anything too ostentatious. They prevented their owners’ bulges from retreating completely into their sheaths, keeping the trolls in a state of low-level arousal that amplified their already extreme sex drives. And as Vriska well knew, they also let someone tug their bulges out of their sheaths before they were anywhere near ready.

An unaroused bulge was a pathetic thing. Terezi stiffened as she felt hers being drawn out against its will, feebly wriggling as it tried to resist. It was no match for Vriska, and soon she had it dangling between Terezi’s legs, looking like nothing more than a skinny turquoise slug.

“Awwwwwwww,” Vriska crooned. "It looks even smaller than before. Good thing you can’t get Karkat to pay any attention to you. You’d never be able to satisfy him with a wimpy little worm like that.”

“Fuck. You.” Terezi had her teeth clenched. Her bulge thrashed to and fro, vacillating between reeling itself in and protectively puffing itself up. It was so sensitive that even the air moving over it sent a nails-on-chalkboard sensation screeching up her spine. If that wasn’t bad enough, it was a dozen times worse when Vriska started to flick the squirming tendril back and forth, giggling as Terezi tried to hide her discomfort. Tired of the abuse, her bulge demanded blood and fluids from the rest of her body. It complied, and she groaned at the dull ache that formed in her groin, her prick swelling painfully fast. Vriska didn’t make it any easier. She closed her hand around its base, cutting off the circulation until a visible lump formed, one full of popping veins and overstressed capillaries visible under its skin. Terezi yanked and scrabbled at her cuffs. The ache deepened until it was more of a burn, and she was sure Vriska would squeeze her bulge until it dropped off.

Vriska knew better than that, and let go of Terezi’s cock before any permanent damage happened. The influx of fresh blood into oxygen-starved tissues made Terezi and her bulge writhe as though it had been rubbed with jalapenos, but at last, and to Terezi’s great relief, it was allowed to puff up to its full size and moisten itself.

Vriska didn’t pay much attention. Tormenting Terezi, not to mention being pressed up so close to her had fired up her libido rather more willingly than she’d worked up her rival’s. Her own bulge was making itself known, emerging from its sheath engorged and dripping with translucent blue slime. She pulled back from Terezi and fondled it, letting it wind between her fingers and coat her hand in its moisture. She wiped it off on Terezi’s cheek, smearing misshapen fingerprints down her face.

“Feel that?” Vriska said. “Where do you want it next?”

She grabbed Terezi’s arse and spread it apart, rubbed her thumb up and down Terezi’s crack, and, lingering on her hole, pushed against it to remind her that nothing could stop her from violating any part of her she wished.

“We ain’t been here for a while, have we?”

Terezi palled. “Do that and I’ll tear you apart next time I’m in charge.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot!!!!!!!!” You really hate having your ass fucked, don’t you?” She laughed and gave Terezi’s rump a slap. “Haha, look at it wobble!. Come on, Pyrope, it can’t be that bad with this kind of padding.”

Vriska snuggled up against Terezi again, and ground her nipples into her back. Her bulge slithered between Terezi’s buttocks, instinctively groping for any kind of warm, enclosed space.

“Ohhhhhhhh man, you have no idea how good that feels. Your fat ass is finally good for something.”

“Least I’ve got one, Terezi retorted. “Tits too. Maybe if you stopped starving yourself the whole time you’d grow some.”

“Whatever. I’ve got the bigger bulge, and that’s gonna be a problem for you!!!!!!!!”

“Not if I rip it off first.”

“You’re all smoke and no fire, ‘Rezi. Now, deeeeeeeep breaths. ”

Tentabulges - soft and flexible as they were - generally weren’t ideal for anal sex, at least not in the way humans knew it. The difficult part was getting it in, but with practice and concentration, a troll could make their bulge stand at attention long enough to push their way up the road less travelled. Vriska did precisely that, exerting every molecule of her will on her tendril’s hydrostats until it was ramrod straight. She took hold of Terezi’s hips and thrust.

Terezi felt the pointed tip of that smooth length of muscle pierce her ring and force it open. She clenched down, trying to keep Vriska out, but her kismesis’ bulge was dripping with natural lube by now, and she couldn’t get any purchase on it. Vriska kept pushing forward, kept pushing inch after inch of her wriggling tentacle deep into Terezi’s rectum until every last bit of it was embedded. It squirmed, cautiously, like an animal exploring a new den. Vriska heaved a satisfied sigh and relaxed her control over it, letting it find its own comfortable spot. Terezi yelped and tried to pull away, but only succeeded in letting a little bit of Vriska’s cock slip out before she shoved it back in. Vriska moaned and pumped her hips, testing the tightness of Terezi’s arse, relishing the smooth, undulating texture of it.

“Mmmmmmmm. Hey, you might be a crappy lawyer, but you make a good pail.” Vriska rubbed Terezi’s shoulder and licked the back of her neck, scraping it with her fangs. Terezi twitched. “Come on, don’t be so tense. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

It didn’t, but that wasn’t the point. Humiliation was Vriska’s goal, and there was plenty of that, especially when she wrapped her hand around Terezi’s prick, imposing the first stirrings of unwanted pleasure in her. Vriska coated her fingers in Terezi’s juice, and dipped her thumb into her pussy, teasing open her lips to unleash a waterfall of teal fluids.

“You’re dripping. You love this, don’t you? Come on, give in. Be my slave. I’ll torture you as much as you want.”

Behind her, Jade cleared her throat. Vriska turned and gave her a foolish grin before returning to Terezi. “Uh, with Mistress’ permission.”

Terezi tried for a catty response but trailed off as Vriska squeezed her bulge and urged her own to wriggle even more vigorously. It thrashed around inside Terezi's arse, pistoning in and out, both under its own power and with the weight of Vriska's hips behind it.

Vriska ravaged Terezi, proved to her that there was no part of her body that she couldn’t touch and no thrill she couldn't give her. Terezi's traitorous bulge writhed in her hand, curling and crawling through her fingers, acting out its owner's unvoiced desires. Vriska kept her thumb hooked in Terezi's nook, used it to circle her walls until they twitched and pulsed as though trying to grasp it. She popped it out and jabbed it against the spot where bulge met body, an ultra-sensitive part of the alternian anatomy that made Terezi cough out a strangled croak, the remnants of a hastily suppressed squeal. It was hardly the will-surrendering scream for mercy that Vriska - that both of them - wanted to hear so badly, but it made her smirk all the same.

Any good hatefuck mixed pain with the pleasure. The crop's marks still stung, and Vriska added bites, scratches, hair pulling; she fucked harder and urged her bulge to swell, reaming and stretching Terezi's butthole. Her earlier attempts at imposing sexual delight had worked a little too well, though. Terezi was suffused with endorphins, and each insult to her flesh only added to the glow spreading through her. 

Vriska was losing herself too, and her attacks became more desultory, her eyes glazed, all hate anaesthetised by the joy of a shared climax. In one last attempt at enjoying Terezi's suffering, she sank her teeth into her kismesis' shoulder, tasted summer lightning and came screaming with a mouthful of teal.

And Terezi felt the same, minus the blood and plus a dark hot heat in her shoulder and her bulge, where Vriska's hand had contracted like she was holding a live wire, crushing that sorely abused tentadick with such strength that for a moment Terezi came without issue. The pressure built up until a bucket's worth of jizz burst from her and splattered onto the rubber sheeting that Jade had wisely installed behind the cross. The girls wailed and shook against one another, Vriska pumping her cum deep into Terezi's guts until it overflowed and leaked out around her cock.

Vriska withdrew, panting in pleasure and triumph. Terezi, utterly drained and distinctly subdued, slumped in her bonds and waited for Vriska to heap the next humiliation on her head.

It wasn’t to be. The trolls heard a slow clap behind them. Vriska turned to look at their mistress. She was still on the edge of the bed, but at some point she’d stripped off and now sat sprawled with her legs parted and a distinctly wet look to her pussy. And her right hand, Vriska noted.

“Nice job, Vris,” she said. “You’re not done yet, though. Get over here.”

Vriska obeyed and kneeled next to the bed, thighs folded against her calves and her hands behind her back, playing the perfect sub while Jade rummaged in a chest of drawers.

“Aha! Here it is!” She held up a double-ended dildo and a complex assembly of straps. Chucking the latter onto the bed, she grabbed a bottle of lube, drizzled it over one end of the dildo and, pushing it into herself, said "This bit goes - mmm - in me..." She took the harness, buckled it up over the dildo and tapped her new prosthetic, making it bob and sway. "...and this bit goes in you! On the bed, Serket. Ass up and spread that blue pussy, on the double!"

Vriska scrambled onto the bed and presented herself as ordered, reaching beneath herself to part her nook lips with two fingers. Her bulge wrapped itself around her arm and went quiescent, perhaps realising that it wouldn't be needed for what happened next. Jade pressed the silicone tip of the dong against her membranes, sliding up and down before it settled in her hole, slowly stretching the edges of her opening 'til they settled around its tip. Vriska sunk a fang into her lips, secretly anticipating the ravishment, knowing how jealous it made Terezi for the hate of her life to be used like a blackrom fuck doll.

Jade was in no mood to treat her gently. This was her reward for balancing the atavistic rage and attractive hate, the lust and loathing implicit in the dark half of alternian courtship. Hers was the right to take her pleasure from her charges, as selfishly or sweetly as she desired. She was extremely selfish this time, and rammed the dildo home with all the force she could muster. Vriska grunted, the air knocked out of her as Jade slammed into her behind. The girl had muscles like a steam hammer: mightily impressive for a human, and Vriska was beyond glad that her torment of Terezi had gotten her so wet.

Vriska's juices dripped from her with every thrust Jade made, a constant trickling stream that ran down her leg and soaked into the non-stain sheets below. Her fucking was a frenzy of pants, grunts and particularly slaps. Half of them came from her thighs impacting Vriska's, peeling away from them trailing sticky strings of wetness. The others were from her hand cracking across Vriska's arse, cruel blows for the sheer joy of hearing her little trollen fuckpet yelp and seeing her bottom turned bright bruised blue.

Grabbing Vriska's horns, Jade bucked against her until the sweat ran down her back and the harness' straps burned against her skin. Leather creaked, metal squeaked, the end of the dildo inside her jumped like a live thing, her clitoris thrumming on the ridged stimulator moulded onto it. She filled the room with sounds wild and eerie even to troll ears, raucous screams that ended with her slumped across Vriska's back, wailing, hips that were no longer under her control jerking spasmodically as a swift and powerful climax hijacked her body.

"Phew." Jade sighed, rolled off Vriska and disentangled herself from the strapon, pulling it from her pussy with a wet sucking noise, her labia clinging to it as it came out. Vriska took the opportunity to check herself over. She felt...loosened, for want of a better word, but it was nothing that Terezi hadn't done to her thrice as hard before, and she to Terezi.

Jade kneeled up and stroked Vriska's horn with the back of her fingers. "Love the handlebars, Vris." Vriska nodded, wishing her horns weren't quite so good for grabbing hold of. She tended to develop terrible cricks in her neck after her partners made use of them. But Jade had only said it as a pretext to whisper, very softly, "Hear that?"

Vriska listened. From one side of the room came a quiet bumping, as of someone trying to move as subtly as they possibly could without attracting attention. Jade and Vriska looked over at Terezi. She was humping the frame of the cross, desperately trying to frot herself against its edges and the wall behind it. Vriska glanced at Jade and had to stifle a giggle. A slow grin spread across Jade's face, and, her voice quivering with laughter, she said

"Looks like someone got a little turned on listening to us."

Terezi's face turned from grey to teal so fast that the girls barely saw the change. She froze solid, trying to look as though she'd been enduring her imprisonment and denial with dignified stoicism. It was far too late though, and Jade had a new order for Vriska.

"Bring her over here, if she wants to join in so much."

"Oh, with pleasure, Mistressssssss." Vriska licked her lips and had to resist the impulse to rub her hands and cackle.

She bounded over to the cross and tore open the restraints. Terezi collapsed, her muscles limp after being held in one position for so long. Vriska gave her a half-second checkover to make sure she wasn't going to die or faint or something pathetic like that, then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over to the bed.

"Don't struggle, bitch, " Vriska growled. "Want me to blind you again?" Terezi stopped clawing at Vriska's wrist and submitted as she and Jade manhandled her onto the bed. Vriska sat on her stomach while Jade handcuffed her hands and feet to the bed frame, leaving her spread-eagled and feeling, if such a thing was possible, even more vulnerable than she had on the cross. She put a brave face on it though. She leered up at Vriska and said

"Heheheh, hey there, spidertits. You look even uglier from down here." Vriska shuffled up towards her face with violence in mind, but Terezi lunged at her and snapped her teeth, catching her off guard just enough to make her jump back. Terezi tittered again. "I think I figured out why I can't smell colours anymore. When we started fucking your rancid nook killed off all my scent cells."

Vriska grabbed the dildo from the strapon, still wet with Jade's juices. "Can I borrow this, Mistress?"

"Knock yourself out," Jade said, waving dismissively. She was occupying herself with Terezi's privates, pressing her mound to her tentadick and grinding on it so that her lips - never too keen on staying together in the first place - split themselves around it as though she was kissing it with her pussy. Terezi groaned, grateful for the first bit of tender attention she'd had all day. Vriska took the opportunity to spoil it by cramming the dildo into her mouth, the end that had been in Jade, covering her tongue with the mingled flavour of silicone, lube and her mistress.

Terezi gagged, choked and uttered an outraged "Mmph!" She tried to spit the rubber cock out, but Vriska forced it back in, drew herself up and squatted over Terezi's face. She speared herself on the dildo's upthrust tip and slowly sank onto it, rolling her hips so that the plastic rocked and wobbled inside her. One of her hands went to her breast, massaging and rolling her nipple, the other she flattened against Terezi's face, squashing her nose and covering her eyes. Her moans were tumultuous, exuberant in her physical ecstasy and exultant in her power. Power was always her first pleasure: the pleasure of seeing her favourite enemy subjugated and humiliated. It was a thrill that mere friction on nerve endings could never replace. She seized her bulge and jacked it until her precum flowed over her fingers and she was able to paint blue streaks across Terezi's face, marking her as hers, however temporarily. Raising herself on the dildo, she made another thrust, shuddering at how good it felt.

Meanwhile, Jade let Terezi's cock find her pussy and waited for it to wriggle its way in of its own accord, seeking warmth and wet and a reprieve from the tortures inflicted on the rest of Terezi's body. Jade rocked back and forth, finding the position that saw the wriggling tendril inside her touch all her favourite spots, all the places on her walls that she knew from long experience made her melt and flow. She missed the resilience of human pricks, but adored the softness and flexibility of bulges. They could be directed with the gentlest movement, if she so pleased, or she could just sit there and let it slip and slop and undulate with ever greater ferocity and power, forcing her towards her conclusion even as it brought its owner to the same. She let it do just that, put her hands on Terezi's breasts and tended to her sub's pleasure, and soon her efforts were rewarded tenfold as she rode that member into squealing bliss.

And Vriska rode her plastic effigy of the human variant, finding it good but lacking, snarls peppering her moans every time the rubber bent in an uncomfortable way or poked the wrong spot. She leapt up, ripped the dildo from Terezi's mouth in a spray of drool and sat back down facing the other way, towards Jade, with Terezi's nose buried in her arse and her nook pressed hard to her lips. Terezi opened her mouth, and then she was licking, sucking, exploring Vriska with her tongue. She had no idea why she was doing it, no idea why she was obeying the desires of her tormentor other than a vague sense that the situation demanded it, and the belief that Vriska would do the same in her situation. 

Lust played its part too; the flood of heat and floaty, tingling sensations rising through her body filled and fogged her mind. Jade was bouncing on her bulge, arms limp by her sides, her face a mask of rapture. A curious quake shook her, and she squealed - a mini climax of sorts, it seemed. She came back to reality, smiled at Vriska and leaned over to kiss her, long and deep, a kiss that told her that for all her cruelty, all her discipline, she was still her auspistice, still her friend and that she still loved her. Lips locked, tongues dancing, they came. Vriska clamped her thighs down around Terezi's head, her bulge contracted and squirted a few more blobs of genefluid into her kismesis' hair, while Jade arched backwards, screaming into the air. Terezi's orgasm finally hit her, and Jade's cunt milked the seed from her cock. There was less of it than she'd spilled against the wall, but plenty enough to make Jade feel warm, full and sticky inside.

Vriska levered herself up from Terezi's face and stretched herself out on the bed, while Jade, leaking turquoise cum, pulled herself off Terezi's bulge and did the same. Terezi merely lay supine, having as she did no choice in the matter, and took a few grateful breaths.

The three of them came down together, though Jade and Vriska amused themselves by lightly torturing Terezi, pinching and poking her and giggling at her indignant yells. Bulges retreated into their sheaths, sweat cooled on their bodies. Eventually Jade called a halt to the punishment.

"I think she's had enough," she said to Vriska.

"This bitch can't ever have enough," Vriska replied, crushing one of Terezi's nipples between thumb and forefinger and giving it a vicious twist.

"Aowwwww! Fucking stop!"

"Enough." Jade said, stern, then sunny again: "Go take a shower, you two, then I'll wash up and we can go grab some lunch."

"Sure thing, mistress." Vriska was all simper and smiles, replaced with a glower once she released Terezi. She pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the door. "Come on, pailwhore, let's get you a little less filthy."

"A nice shower, Vriska."

"Yeah, a nice shower, Vriska," Terezi said, cackling. "You can lick your slurry out of my ass."

"Nice friendly-I WILL END YOU, BITCH," Vriska shrieked as Terezi sank her teeth into her arm. They tumbled out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. Jade rolled her eyes, stood and began tidying the dungeon. Auspisticing was hard work, but it certainly had its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Combing two long delayed requests her, one for Jade domming Vriska and the other for Vriska domming Terezi. Thanks to my proofreaders, who had some major issues to contend with in this one.
> 
> More like this at geistygeist.tumblr.com, plus flashfics every week!


End file.
